Lady Usui
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa soon to be Mrs. Usui living up to her new title and howing to everyone she's worthy of such. she still continued to amaze the society with her personality and abilities with her fiancee's support. A/N: I'm back from the dead still without Beta.


Title: Lady Usui

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Months after the former head of the Rachester family announced the new heads of their family branch, Misaki and Usui now back in Japan with their adoptive son, Misaki taking her place as the new mother of the foundation which her grandmother-in-law had put up and organized is busy with the new program she's about to put for the children to discover their hidden talents and skills.

Presently the whole Rachester family is present for the ribbon cutting of the newly renovated orphanage in Japan, media and other journalist were there to see the Japanese Prime Minister and his son for the opening and formalities.

The former Duke present minus the current Duke who's busy in his Japan based office with official paper works, "That boy must have forgot that he had another planned schedule for this morning" groaned by Usui's grandfather.

"Maybe I can help" offered by the Japanese Prime Minister's son.

"You guys are squad mates right?" asked by Gerard.

"Yup, Yuuri Katsuki by the way" Yuuri offered his hand and Gerard shook it.

The computer technician still fixing the order of program on his PC although the projector had already been hooked up to his laptop, "Mito-san, can I borrow your computer for a second?" asked Yuuri who proceeded to put his flash drive camouflaged as gold necklace to the computer and started typing some code and password on it, the password was covered moments later an image of a familiar blonde on top of a helicopter sitting with his sniper appeared as his caller ID.

"Lieutenant Katsuki?" Noah, Scott's secretary answered.

"Where's Scotty?" asked Usui who appeared in the picture.

"Forgive me sir but…" Noah faced Scott's laptop to the Duke in question's figure, boot clad legs crossed by the ankle resting on top of his table covered paperwork, wearing his usual desert colored combat pants and shirtless showing his new full chest and sleeve Tribal Celtic armor tattoo, head slacking upwards with his mouth hanging open.

"Please wake him up and tell him he's needed here" Misaki sighed.

"Hold on Lady Usui" he replied and tried to slap the Duke which was audible, Gerard and Usui burst in laughter.

"This always work… 'ALWAYS' instructed Yuuri, see that water at the side? Pour that on his mouth let's see if he won't wake up" said Yuuri snorted and this time the Prime Minister and the former Duke burst in laughter joining the brothers, as instructed the secretary clad in military uniform poured half of the content of the water bottle on his boss' mouth who then coughed and snorted the water out his nose.

"For Gilbert's sake… that went in the wrong pipe! What are you? The Japanese stuck up with the Russian Prime Minister's daughter?" The Prime Minister's laugher got louder patting his son who's pouting.

"I heard that" said Yuuri though the call.

"Scotty, please hurry and get dressed, you forgot that we have another event today" said Misaki scolding him.

"My bad, sis… got caught up with this trash again" pointed at the stacks of papers and proceeded to take the car keys on his table and Noah handing him his white tank top, beret and black leather jacket.

"We'll be starting with the program under fifteen minutes, please hurry" added Misaki which she received an affirmative from her brother-in-law who rushed in his black customized armored hummer with his secretary.

After he arrived wearing his underdressed from the occasion outfit, Misaki gave her opening remarks thanking everyone who supported her ideas and decisions regarding the new plans and programs for the Children living under the roof of the Orphanage, "I also want to thank my fiancé's for the wonderful ideas he's been suggesting me and to the emotional support I needed." With hint of amusement, "Helping me with another idea that instead of having one here in Japan why not have other Orphanages be guilt for those children who needed care" she started.

"You see, when me and Takumi together with our son traveled to other country I saw some street children who needed a roof, food, clothes and love… seeing them hurt me since our son, Miguel was like them and hearing how he was treated as a young boy hurts me a lot. Now that I have a chance like this, I want to expand the Organization and help those who are in need. To those who helped donate and share things like their furniture, like beds, cabinets, desk, dining tables and other things. Also with all those shared things for the children this will help them in their development that many people still cares for them, by sharing and donating they will understand that people still loves them even though their parents did not. Again thank you" as she finished people stood and gave her a loud applause, Usui stood and gave her a hug and kiss, their classmates and other school mates who helped with the arrangements while the building was being renovated, joined by the orphans so that they will feel how's it like to have a reliable older sibling that would be there when they call.

"Before I end my remarks, I would like to thank the sleeping guy wearing a tank top" suddenly Yuuri slapped his squad mate by the cheek, everyone heard the slap.

He stood in panic, "I did not do it!" he burst.

"Sit down!" said Yuuri and he did and Scott realized where he is again.

"Oh… my bad…" he said, "Sorry, please continue"

"Ahem… like I said I would like to thank his Grace, Duke Richard Patrick Scott the second for the helping out with the formalities so that a foreign Organization may legally proceed to its plans"

"We're cool…" he spoke with his three fingers showing okay to her, the older men mused at the new Duke.

"And lastly to grandfather, mother, father, Gerard, Liza, my son Miguel and to my family thank you for all the encouragements that you've been giving me everyday and most especially to my fiancée who's always with me" she finished her opening remarks, flashes of Cameras were napping like lightning.

After the host started to talk and gave his words thanking Misaki ask she is now called Lady Usui, with the cutting of ribbon and opening of the doors to the children, Misaki with the Rachester family and the Ayuzawas, Misaki carried her five years old baby with Takumi at her back hugging her while trying to ease the weight of their child on her arms, the family around them dressed in formals as Misaki worn her white dress matching Takumi's white and gray three piece suit that matched Miguel's.

After taking pictures they were about to proceed with the blessing when someone called on both Scott and Yuuri's PDAs, both looked at each other and gave their respective families goodbyes, Patricia looked worried as her son was about to be sent in to another country for a mission.

"It's okay, darling. He's a sturdy kid… he'll destroy a country by accident if he wants too…" sighed his father remembering how his son killed everyone on his sight.

"Take care, Scott, comeback alive okay?" said Takumi who gave him a hug.

"Bring me something back okay uncle?" bounced by his nephew.

"Sure thing mini soldier" he winked and left his beret to the boy who saluted in return Misaki finds it cute that his son isn't that hard to raise because he was well mannered and obedient, but sometimes he has his own tantrum moments considering he's a child.

Yuuri's assistant handed him his ballistic rig with magazines, grenades and ammunitions, putting it on over his all black fitted suit and red tie, and carried off his custom AR-15 with scope, laser and flashlight.

Noah handed Scott his own rig with heavy magazines around with few smoke bombs, flash grenade and grenades, on his thigh was his heavy silver revolver which was already loaded.

With a quick assemble of his 7.62×54mmR and .338 sniper, Yuu's eyes were wide as plates when he saw his customized build with his huge scope, Schmidt and Bender scope behind a FLIR thermal scope and ATWS FLIR clip on thermal scope.

"You realize that thing is illegal in my country right?" Yuuri deadpanned.

"You also realized this illegal thing saved your buttocks a couple hundred times right?" replied by Scott finishing the assemple and giving a sarcastic wide smile at his friend.

The Media made a straight path for the two, while some military guards and escorts for the event lined up and saluted which they replied with a salute in respect to their higher up, both walked like they were trained in the army synchronized and loud, both stepped in on Scott's custom armored hummer.

"He's crazy as you are, Hirose-san" snorted by the Prime Minister while the others laughed it off knowing Scott.

* * *

Days have passed and Misaki is back in school keeping the order while Usui dressed on his own combat uniform standing in front of his underlings dressed in the same uniform and helping Misaki keeping the school in one piece, the three idiots became Takumi's platoon leaders since they insisted.

Usui who's on alert mode because Igarashi came to their school for a visit because his girlfriend is Misaki's helper since she wanted to give those children a future, and even convinced Tora to adopt since Misaki and Takumi survived having a child while studying.

"Well, sorry for taking up your time, Misaki-chan" bowed by Tora's now fiancée.

"It's okay…" Misaki smiled.

"I don't know if Tora is the fathering type though" teased Usui.

"Trust me, I'm gonna rock being a dad more than you"

"So, being a father now is a competition?" Misaki quizzed and Chiyo giggled at the boys.

Later that day, they picked up Miguel from his day care and like usual asked him what special thing happened to him that day and after arriving home Takumi played with him while Misaki did her student council work.

"Misa-chan?" Usui knocked on their room and disturbed her for a moment, "My office secretary sent me an email regarding about an interview for you" he started and sat beside her in their bed.

"Oh… interview? That's the first. What is it for?" she asked.

"Well, since tomorrow is Friday, I want to send in our excuse letter and flew to England for the weekend and get your interview there" he pouted, "My Misa is becoming popular" and attacked Misaki with hugs and kisses. Giggling and chanting alien and pervert at him.

Suddenly, "I wanna join!" and Miguel joined in jumping on them at the process, Misaki felt her heart melt seeing her stoic fiancée laugh heartily and the abandoned child had his smile back.

* * *

One call by Usui, they had a private jet prepared to leave at their disposal, flying with the same crew who already know them and would play with Miguel and keep him company.

Hours later the young family finally arrived in Heathrow airport, the couple was picked up by a limo that afternoon, the poor child still suffering from jetlag just like his parents.

Arriving home they were greeted by Patricia and Yuu, the old man was in Scott's office helping out Gerard who's busy doing some of Scott's work since he's still not yet back from his call.

Usui and Misaki slept their tiredness from the flight after changing Miguel and putting him to bed in his own room, the maids giggled and felt happy that the happy boy is back home and excited to play with them.

The next day, Misaki woke up first before Usui for the first time, however she could not leave his grip since the shirtless man trapping her with his comfortable cuddle, knowing Usui she pinch his side which he winced and groaned looking down to Misaki with an unpleased look, with a playful mood even though he's low blood in the morning he wrestled her with tickles and kisses on her neck, he knew where to stir Misaki.

Until Misaki wrestled back and sat on his boxer covered mid section, Usui held her by the waist and she leaned in for a kiss not minding the morning breath.

Tongues battled and the only sound that they could hear is the heated and juicy smack of kisses they exchange, Usui pushed her down and positioned on top of her and creep his palm under her white nighties that her Scottish bestfriend Lydia gave her as a gift.

As his kisses had gone lower and lower, from her lips down to her jaw lowering to her neck, Misaki bended back giving him more access wanting to be touched, moaning his name and running her hand messing his hair even more. Misaki's lose V shape neck line showing her cleavage, Usui gone down from neck to her mid bosoms, while his hand that had been travelling from under night wear going to her thigh massaging it both still covered with the duvet.

Suddenly the their mahogany door creaked and opened, Usui's grandfather cleared his throat with a chuckle while the maids that followed him blushed and trying not to squeal, Misaki hid under Takumi, "Trying for number two this early? You better name him Raven if that happens" he teased, "Anyway, Scott offered to use his office for your interview. Being a security freak he insured both of your safety. Congratulations Misa, you're now a high profile" he chuckled, "And please do carry on with the baby making" he teased and left.

Usui groaned upset, now that everyone has left, "Well, my hard on and mood was killed" slumping on Misaki trying not to put all his weight on to her.

"Jus-just get up" she said, "L-let's just bathe"

"Together?" again with his naughty mood was back.

"UUUUGH!" and Misaki stormed off and Usui happily followed her.

Joining the family for breakfast Misaki can't look Richard in the eyes, "Your Excellency Lady Liza arrived with the Journalist" announced by Gilbert.

Takumi dressed in black casual jeans with his brown leather belt and gold buckle, matching his brown Braydon men's Chukka boots, gray dress shirt three buttons left open and black vest. Misaki on the other hand matched his gray and black theme as she dressed herself in to a kimono with black in color with a gray outlining and gold design of bonsai branch, her hair was pinned into a bun with Japanese themed clip.

Meeting the host she shook hands with her and had short greetings while the camera crew, the host awed at the sweetness of Usui towards the Japanese lady, while the crew looked amazed at the office that looked more like an arms arsenal in one corner.

The table is a classic mahogany desk although the executive seat is modern in type. The pen holder that was passed to all Dukes is still the same, with a thin apple laptop is placed in the middle, behind the desk was the family picture of the Rachester including Misaki. However at one corner where an upright piano was positioned and on top of it are rows of picture frames with the family, from formal to wacky, including the Usui couple that took Usui and the Ayuzawas, and a rare image of the Rachesters Seika.

The photographer took a picture of the formal family photo behind the desk of the Duke, Richard and Scott seated on a plushy red Victorian seat while Usui with Misaki, Misaki dressed in black, and with a gold branch of Sakura tree kimono between Usui's arms, Usui's mother in the middle although behind the Former and current Duke Patricia with her black with long low V-neck, backless dress with glittering gold lace around her waist and edge of her thin straps, the same pose with the younger couple, Yuu behind her caging her in his arms while Gerard dressed identically likehis father and brother in an all black three piece suit and thin gold tie standing beside Scott, his grandfather is wearing the same as his youngest brother a military full neck dress uniform and medals hanging with a heavy honor of Admiral of the Fleet with the Royal Victorian Chain which is given and held by few people with red and blue cross with blue garter is another Order of Merit, Scott who's wearing the same high collared military dress uniform with his own sets of medals, Royal Victorian Chain, Order of Merit like his grandfather he has his golden shoulder pads with his rank of Air Commodore unlike his grandfather who used to be Martial of the Royal Airforce, his colored medal ribbons flashed on to his chest, just like grandfather wearing a sash with golden badges he's wearing a couple more than his grandfather.

But what caught their eye was a tumbler with bold words of "DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL THIS CONTAINER IS EMPTY"

"While my crew are still fixing the equipment, may Lady Usui… did I pronounce that right madam?" she politely asked.

"Yes you did" said Misaki and Usui approved of it as he nodded and smirked.

"May Lady Usui and Sir, Usui tour me around his Grace's office, I'm intrigue of all these photographs around" she said.

Usui one by one Usui explained until they came across on picture that Gerard has to explain, "Richard Patrick Scott Rachester the second" chuckled by Gerard remembering that his mother and grandfather argued naming him, "His an Air Commodore, a high rank I must say even though he's till in his teens he proved himself to his commander way back when he was in military school, and those young guys, are the same age as him, they also have a high rank just like him and presently they are called the Phantom Recon, they go to extreme missions either infiltration or recuing a high profile person with a town full of terrorists" he chuckled.

Beside a huge picture of his squad and him, sitting on top of a helicopter and his squad is beside him with the tank, the journalist again took picture of it and beside the framed digital photograph is a steel modular gun rack with horizontal hanger for his assault guns, at the middle was a rays of magazine storage for his guns, it was all in set, neatly organized, and on the left was his snipers and on top was his prized AWM with 2000 meter scope, hand guns has their own racks which hanged under the magazines beside the prized sniper was five kinds of grenades.

Noah who's present, "Please delete that picture of his collection, Boss' gonna get in trouble if the prince sees it" and the lady nodded.

After the crew was finished Misaki sat side ways like what she was taught ankles crossed giving a gently smile, "Many find you alluring and young ladies around your age made you their model and admires you, can you tell us about yourself, Lady Usui?" she asked.

"This might be a surprise but I came to a simple family, I work to help my mother and sister while continuing with my studies" she explained.

"She forgot to mention she's the student council president~" cut in Usui and Misaki playfully pinched him, "What? It's true besides that's what made me love you, your personality" the Journalist laughed.

Misaki blushed and pouted, "Don't make me kiss you" said Usui in a teasing tone, the journalist trying not to squeal.

"Woooah! Easy with the ants brother" the Duke in question came in to his office and started stripping his tactical ballistic rig with magazines and putting it on his vault hanger with his steel briefcase.

"Oh… you're home"

"Obviously… now do carry on~" and he left.

"Gosh you both are sooo cute~" said by the journalist.

Usui put his arms around her, "Here's the question everyone in England wanted to know, since you are the second grandson of the Rachester house making you quite known, to Lady Usui, how did you both meet?"

"School" she replied, "He's quite a trouble maker honestly, making girls cry and I hated it so that's why I hated him also, however seeing him to my workplace and keeping it a secret I trusted him. Everyday he would show signs that he cares until the day he kissed me… that was a game changer" she giggled at the thought.

She kept on listening, "Would you believe I call him Perverted Alien?" the journalist burst out laughing, "You see everyday he would show up on my part time job and be a stalker" Usui pouted at her.

"I'm nooot!" he protested, "I was just keeping you safe"

"Awww how sweet"

"I can take care of myself, sir" she sassily replied, "I'm black belt in Aikido, Judo and Taekwondo" the lady clapped her hand and awed at her, her admiration to the young woman raised in the highest bar.

"My friends one day invited me to join them to go to a near school festival, Usui came along until we were dragged in to a couple game, and if you win you'll have a prize" explained Misaki.

"The prize is where we'll have a private spot to watch the fireworks, and then and there I became her official boyfriend" Usui with a cheeky grin.

"That is sooooo cute!" she cooed.

"Anyways may I know what was your part time job?"

"Like I said, I came to a poor family, I need to help my mother while I'm studying" she repeated, "Takumi met me at the back alley of our maid café while I was throwing off our trash that day" the journalist gave a gasp hearing the word maid.

"What is a maid café" she asked.

"It's a pop culture thing in Japan, a maid themed café"

"I'm a chef there" winked by Usui implying that he's the clingy boyfriend.

"May I see a picture!" squealed by the journalist.

"Here" Usui pulled out his iPhone and showed it to them, only to show his sleeping figure being made fun of Misaki and Miguel in their bed back in their apartment in Japan, Misaki kissing his nose giggling while Miguel's head rolling around his chest, "Oh… no that… when did you get this?" he asked Misaki and scrolled to the piture.

Misaki on her maid uniform with cat ears while Miguel in a cute butler tuxedo that his uncle Aoi made wearing the same colored cat ears and Usui in his white Chef unifom having his own cat ears it was a wacky image which he finds cute.

"Awwww… that looked sooo cute!" she cooed, "Why maid café?"

"You see, it's a nice place, my work mates are kind and loving and they pay decent, my boss is very considerate about my schedule as well"

Few more questions were asked, "Mooooommy!" burst by the child wearing the same thing as his father minus the pants, the boy is wearing shorts and high socks, with a matching brown casual shoes like his father.

"Speaking of our little angel" said Misaki cooing at her baby who's throwing a tantrum.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Usui.

"I can't find Sushi!" the host looked at the boy with amusement.

After the dog heard his name, the English Bulldog came out from under the mahogany office table and wagged his tail asking for a treat from the boy, "SUUUSHI!" hugging the seven months old dog.

Usui looked underneath Scott's study table and laughed, "He was there the whole time?" looking at Misaki.

"Talk about sleeping like a log" Misaki replied, "Then again, Scott can sleep the same thing"

With the interview finished, Misaki took the host around the castle until they stumbled the garden where the Rachester family was out and Scott's friends with the Prince of Britain eating barbecue like they're commoners in a picnic table.

Eating freshly cooked stake, "Misa-chan, my cousin emailed me that he'll be throwing a formal announcement party" said Usui and lateron told his mother and brother who needs to dress up later.

After the crew left Patricia busied herself on getting Misaki a cute motif dress, kimono is an exemption to her formals for the evening.

Dressed in gray chiffon sparkly beaded dress with slit, she matched Usui's gray three piece suit, his black ascot neatly tucked inside his dress shirt, with a warm smile he offered his arm to her and winked, Misaki rolled her eyes and called their son, the boy dressed identical to his father except he's wearing shorts because it's tradition that boys must not wear pants until they are eight.

Arriving at another castle the child awed at the new place, immediately children around his age pulled him to play, Cedric was ordered to watch over the boy who's holding the family dog's leash.

Misaki and Usui joined the others, Lydia giddily greeted her and announced she's pregnant with her first baby and Misaki was delighted to know, Misaki was surprised when Lydia told her she's going to be the godmother and Usui the godfather.

Everyone intrigued with the Japanese lady, some younger men eyes her in interest however knowing Usui her Doberman counterpart growled at the mutts trying to eye his mate.

Five months ago after the announcement of the former Duke in regards of the new heads of the Rachester Family and the second grandson's engagement many had been acquainted with the feisty Japanese lady now known as the First lady of the Usui house.

"I can't believe cousin Leon was the first one to have a gender reveal" laughed Edgar.

"Well… he's more handsy than us… and besides he married a sheep" snorted Usui.

Both looking at their partners, they thought of a wolf in sheep's clothing and laughed it off.

Shortly after the black count with his pregnant wife at the center of the ballroom with a huge box with pink and blue ribbon, "This is awkward" whispered by the Prince beside Scott who were dressed in their Royal military dress uniform and showing their medals and Victorian chain and other order awards.

"Considering we're teens?" whispered back by Scott, the guests were snickering at the comments.

"Let's have a bet?" asked Charles.

"Cool…"

"If I win you do my paper works?" said by Charles.

"Cool… if you lose you do mine"

"Deal…"

"Boys do you mind?" the Black Count turned to them and complained and the guests mused, "Why must you always bet on my relationship?" his wife blushed.

"A-Ahhh…" two fingers gesturing in to a no-no, "Remember without us betting on you and me being a wingman you didn't get yourself laid~" said Charles and Scot burst out laughing.

"Fine… just bet already"

"I say boy" said by the Prince.

"I say twins" said Scott.

"I bet on twins~" said by the Usui and Gerard.

"You trust him that much?" whispered Misaki.

"His instincts are impressive trust me" replied by Usui.

"Alright… Love… let's pull it together alright?" said by the Black earl as they pull the ribbon.

"1… 2… 3!" pulling the ribbon to reveal two blue balloons with on pink.

"That's close to twins right?" cut in by Scott as the applause rings the hall, laughter followed.

"Yeah… it's close~" said Leon.

"Great, but to be fair since I almost won yet still counted, you do half of my paper work" looking at Charles.

With a sigh, "Fine"

Scott looked at his brother, "You have three to catch up on" and walked out to get some fresh air, Misaki looked at her fiancé who pouted, picking up Miguel and handed him to his father.

"We have one, calm down" and the Hirose couple burst out laughing.

"Though this guy needs to get himself a girlfriend first" the prince pointed at Gerard this time, other associate nobles burst out laughing with the former Duke.

"Hear that boy? You need to get laid by that nice journalist lady" and the old man walked off.

"Why must Misa-chan be cruel to me? All I want is another baby" he pouted.

"Oh… look at me, I still need a girlfriend" and Gerard walk off.

As the evening turned deeper the child whined that he was sleepy, Usui and Misaki excused themselves first to get the boy to bed, Cedric drove them home and when they arrived they found Scott having another private call from his team, his office had another crate delivered with more weapons.

Misaki and Usui will have free day tomorrow and decided to get some presents for everyone.

Usui helped Misaki take off the log dress and took the chance to cares her back and hold her by the hips and started again what they had been doing that morning, making sure Usui locked the door and turned Misaki around to kiss her and gently and pushed her off their big bed.

Usui pulled something out from their nightstand and winked to Misaki who blushed, "Better be safe" he joked.

"Will shit… we're out…" said by Usui disappointed at the empty box, it was in the wee hour of the morning.

"Tsk… forget about that, come here!" demanded by his fiancée.

"Aye aye kaichou~" and he was on top of her again.

* * *

Hours later it was almost mid day Misaki woke up because Usui started to kiss her awake and reminded her with their plans for today.

Heading out after bathing and getting dressed, Misaki on a cute floral dress and Usui with his usual dress shirt and casual jeans, joined their parents for tea, Scott was at the Beckingham palace meeting with the Prince since the queen had summoned him personally as well.

Misaki was teased by some maids who're close to her and so as the butlers about the locked door and waking up late.

An hour later, they headed to London again to get some gifts for their family and friends, bringing along their energetic son to see some sights since he missed England he was excited to see the queen's guards again.

Finished with gift shopping they headed to see the Queen's guards, the boy hugged the leg of the soldier and Misaki took a quit picture of him and cooed at it. The soldier gave a nod to Usui as he recognized the noble.

In coincidence, well… well… well… and I thought you guys are sleeping in because you have a fun night?" Misaki blushed at Scott's remark, phones of the tourists who's around the area took out their cameras and snapped pictures of the teenage Crown Prince and the Archduke, two high profile people walking around without any bodyguard nor escort.

"Supposedly, though we need to get gifts to our friends back in Japan, by the way I though you're busy?" Usui asked his brother.

"We're out for a walk besides, we don't want to see our guards slacking off right? After mentioning that the men in red immediately tood straight in attention, "I'm kidding" said Charles.

"By the way, you guys are going home tomorrow right?" Charles added.

"I'm gonna miss you uncle Scotty, Uncle Charlie" the boy pouted and the boys looked at each other.

"Why don't we have chocolates later? Uncle Scotty and I has some thing to give you" winked Charlie.

"We do?" immediately Charlie stepped on Scott's foot who winced in pain.

"Ops… my bad…" said Charles the closeness made the guards amused as the two comically interacted.

"Riiiiight we dooo" said by Scot glaring at his bestfriend.

After the couple left with their excited son, they headed to more sites only to be mobbed by Misaki's fans since the interview aired on television, the boy gained few fans of his own cooing at him.

Heading back to Raven castle they were met with a familiar tour guide inside the castle, "Emilia!" greeted Misaki who gave her a hug.

Both gave a quick greetings while some tourists whos familiar with the couple took out their phones and took their picture with the still energetic boy.

Emilia was the tour guide five months ago who asked one of the guards who are the grandsons of the Duke only to be friend Misaki who helped her explain that there's a new Duke running the castle and now that she mastered the family and the Duke, "Heeey mate!" greeted by Scott with a toy behind his back.

"Uncle Scotty! Uncle Charlie!" he jumped on them and gave them a tight hug.

"As promised here's a gift in case you'll miss Sushi" a huge white English Bulldog plush was given to him.

"And since you always wanted to call us, here's a little thing" Charles handed him an iPad, "You can call us any time little mate" and the boy hugged the Prince tightly.

"I hope you guys didn't mind right?" asked by the two youngsters as Scott carry the happy boy.

"Sure… no biggie" said Misaki.

"So alone time again?" winked by Usui.

"Pervert" snorted Misaki and playfully pinched him.

"I can't believe your babysitters are the Crown Prince and the Archduke" blinked Emilia in disbelief.

"What can I say, our son got my charm and my Lady Usui's cuteness" and again he received a pink from Misaki who's blushing from embarrassment.

Bidding goodbye to the tour guide, "Best day of my life, I just met the Prince and the Duke" said by the American lady at the back.

"I get to see them every day and sometime I'm getting tired of their pranks" Emilia sighed and the guards around the hall laughed at her.

As evening came the couple started to clean up and pack the things they will bring home, the couple decided to let their five year old son sleep on their bed with his new plush toy and iPad he'll use to contact his uncles.

Gerard downloaded games for him to play with, and after knowing he loves to draw and color, Gerard got him a cute Finn adventure time hooded back pack, because he had a his own Bulldog plush, and uncle Gerard watches Adventure time with him.

The bag is full of coloring things and drawing books, Misaki though the boy will be spoiled by both families wince when they go back to Japan her dad and mom spoils him with food while her sister always wins some toys for him, to her shock Suzuna won him a cute desert colored electric jeep that awfully looked identical to Scott's Wrangler off road Jeep.

Walking up the morning they flew back to Japan only for the child to yet again suffer another awful jet lag.

Takumi and Misaki suffered the same and stayed in bed for that day and tried their best to adjust again.

* * *

The next day Misaki was greeted by her female admirers while Usui was thrown in to his job as the school's security again, although to Misaki's surprise Sakura squealed showing her the interview and the magazine she bought with Misaki as the front cover with her title in big red letters.

And to Misaki's shock Shizuko showed her a page dedicated to her and Usui, made by the school's journalism class. Cute pictures were uploaded and some of it are candid, the president told her that the camera was donated by Scott to them since he's being sent with school news paper and magazines which he put to their family room together with other photographs.

Misaki shook her head knowing how crazy her life turned, but knowing it, it's just the beginning.

And thinking her new title as Lady Usui without being married to her fiancée yet, she could live with it.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Looks who's back... Well I guess I'm back with a short one shot of continuation of Society Debut where Misaki lives up with her new title as Takumi's Fiance. Like the usual I dont have any betas so forgive me. and I made this fic as quick as I can since I'm back studying in Law school again. hopefully I can have another onehot with their wedding.

by the way guess what anime are the other characters are from!

Yuuri Katsuki

Edgar Ashenbert and Lydia Carlton (Ashenbert)

Leon (Black Count) and Esther Mayfield

Those are the crossover charcters can you guess what anime/manga they are from? *winks*


End file.
